


A Study In Love

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, logan is a nerd in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: "Yes, he was studying alone at the library on Valentine’s Day. No, he did not feel sorry for himself."





	A Study In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write prinxiety  
> My fingers, typing on their own: LOGICALITY  
> Me, an hour later: oh okay

Logan wouldn’t lie, the sympathetic smiles from the librarian were starting to grate on his nerves. He’s been there since eight that morning and she had been glancing his way for the past five hours. He knew what she was silently asking and he really didn’t want to hear it – from anyone.

Yes, he was studying alone at the library on Valentine’s Day. No, he did not feel sorry for himself.

The only two classes cancelled that day so he decided to take the opportunity to catch up on some work. That was all. He wasn’t looking for a distraction from the tacky, commercialized, overrated holiday. Not. At. All.

Not that he was against Valentine’s Day. He even got candy for his three closest friends. He was all for having a day celebrating love for others. It was just that he thought everyone went about it all wrong. Society uses this day to push the idea that you can’t be happy unless you’re in a relationship. That you have to spend this day with someone you love in a romantic sense and if you don’t you’re a sad, pathetic loser.

Well, society is wrong. Logan is going to have a wonderful day – romantic partner or not.

That being said, the librarian gave him another sad smile and Logan almost snapped his pen. Why couldn’t she just mind her own damn business? Not to mention, if his day went according to plan he wouldn’t be going to sleep single tonight.

Logan had recently started developing feelings for his friend Patton, and, if his observations are correct, his feelings are mutual. He and Patton had been friends since middle school and Logan would like to believe that they’re best friends. Patton has been getting closer with Virgil lately, though. Not that Logan was concerned – it was just something he had noticed.

Logan had just gotten focused on his chemistry notes again when someone sat in the chair across from him. He looked up to Patton smiling at him with his chin rested on laced fingers. Logan lost his breath for a moment.

“I thought I’d find you here!” Patton whispered.

“What are you doing here?” Logan was aware that he came off rude but that didn’t deter Patton.

“I’ve let you be for this long but I’m not letting you spend Valentine’s Day alone,” Patton sighed and Logan stared at him in surprise.

“I was planning on going out with you later. I thought we agreed on that with Virgil and Roman.” Logan clicked his pen and hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. They had agreed on tonight, right? Maybe they change the times last night after he had gone to bed. He hadn’t checked the group chat this morning so as not to get distracted from his school work.

“We did! I just thought we could hang out before hand,” Patton bit his lip and Logan could tell he thought he was being irritating. Patton seemed to think that his optimistic persona bothered Logan, and while he did confuse Logan at times, he wouldn’t say it was bothersome. It was just another part that Logan loved about Patton.

Logan put his pen down and stacked his noted together. “I suppose I could _hang out_ with you. Let me pack my things.”

Patton did a little dance in his seat, careful not to make too much noise so as not to get kicked out like last time. Logan tried not to laugh as he packed his backpack. He felt his stomach turned to knots and was reminded why he hated feelings in the first place. He hadn’t felt this pathetic and giddy over someone in years. He was glad that this time it was for someone who he knew cared about him to some degree. Heartbreak was not what he aimed for this time.

Logan stood and Patton looped their arms together. “You know, one of these days you’re going to study yourself to death.”

“How many times must I tell that that isn’t possible.” Logan sighed but a smile formed his face anyway. He ignored the librarian’s raised eyebrow as they passed her desk.

“Don’t come crying to me as a ghost when it happens,” Patton sang back.

“I won’t because it can’t happen and ghost don’t exist.”

“Sure they don’t,” Patton rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with his shoulder so he didn’t have to unlink their arms.

“They don’t!” Logan wasn’t sure how Patton always got him to overreact to anything but it never failed. Logan always got overexcited and Patton was always there giggling as if Logan was the world’s funniest comedian.

Patton led them as they walked across campus and Logan continued telling Patton why ghosts don’t exist. He stopped at the bench in front of the bell tower where they usually had lunch together. They sat far closer than needed and Logan told himself it was because of the cool breeze.

He turned to Patton to tell him some more evidence of the lack of ghosts on this world only to stop short when he actually looked at him. Patton had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were filled with what Logan could only recognize as admiration.

“Why – why are you looking at me like that, Patton?” Logan pushed his glasses up as the knots in his stomach pulled tighter.

“Well, I guess you could say I think you’re _boo_ -tiful,” Patton said with a playful smirk. Logan felt heat rise to his cheeks and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Are you flirting with me?” Logan asked and pushed his glasses up again.

“I have been for the past year, you big goofball,” Patton gave him a teasing jab with his elbow but Logan could tell he was nervous.

“Oh, I see,” Logan muttered. He bit his nail in thought. If he confessed now all the work he put into his plan would be for nothing. However, if didn’t confess Patton might think he was getting rejected and Logan wouldn’t have that.

“Is that okay?” Patton tugged at the sweater around his shoulders. It was the cat one that Logan gave to him for Christmas.

“It is more than okay, Patton. I just wish I had noticed sooner.” Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked directly in Patton’s eyes. “I have liked you for a while now and would like to be in a relationship with you.”

Patton laughed, wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders and whispered, “Kiss me?”

Logan was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent far too long on this but I think it turned out okayish for my first sanders sides fanfic


End file.
